Celebrate With Me
by XrosaryX
Summary: Two people are united after long years of Christmas by themselves, a gift they both love. AkiraXAtsuki Oneshot


**I do not, DO NOT, own Lux-Pain nor it's characters!!!**

**Hello people!!!!!!! Guess who's back!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Atsuki: I think they get it.....**

**Huu...I'm so so sorry for my long absents to all my fanfics. School as a junior is very very harsh...No wonder they say your junior year of high school is the hardest.**

**Akira: And that's why you sleep-**

**I AM AN HONORS STUDENT AKIRA MIDO I CANNOT SLEEP!!!!!!!!**

**Atsuki: She's got a good point Akira. You should follow her example and maybe you and Mika wouldn't have much trouble....**

**Akira: H-Hey!!**

**Anyways! Tis the season to be giving! So here's a little winter fanfic for Christmas! Enjoy!!**

**Note that this ****"Talk talk talk"****means texting/text conversation for the beginning and this **_FLASHBACKS _**means flashbacks.....Or uh...lonely point of view of the past!**

**Akira:...You've been watching too many Christmas Carol movie reruns.....**

**SILENCE!!**

* * *

**"I miss you."**

**"I miss you too."**

**"Will you be able to see us for Christmas Atsuki?"**

**"....I don't know Akira."**

**"Well come here when you can alright? It's been snowing here for the last couple of weeks. It's really nice. Did I ever tell you that the snow sorta reminds me of you?"**

**"Why's that Akira?"**

**"Well it's perfect."**

**"I'm far from perfect...."**

**"No. It's perfect and beautiful just like you, but cold and easily broken by a human hand. I really want you here again Atsuki."**

**"...........I want to see you again for Christmas Akira. I'll try to come. Christmas is lonely isn't it?"**

**"Yeah it is. I remember when Mom was alive and our house was so warm, but not anymore. What about you Atsuki?"**

**"I miss how my mother and sister would make me and my father dress up for Christmas dinner.....I miss how we'd sing songs until our voices cracked."**

**"Oh Atsuki...."**

**"....We shouldn't celebrate alone."**

**"We're not alone."**

**".......We aren't?"  
"We have each other Atsuki. We'll celebrate Christmas together Atsuki, that's a promise."**

-----------------

The snow flakes landed in his silver hair as he walked along the path up towards the top of Rainbow Hill. The soft sounds of the wind around him and the slight crunching of snow under his feet echoed into the air as he reached the top, a light from the only street light glowed towards a person sitting on the bench. The person glanced behind him and smiled as the silver haired telepath slowly made his way towards him, "Atsuki.....You made it." Akira stood up as Atsuki finally ran towards him and jumped into his open arms, "Merry Christmas Akira."

"Merry Christmas Atsuki," Akira replied and placed a soft kiss on top of his boyfriend's head, "I'm so happy." Atsuki smiled, "I would never give up a chance to see you again you know." Akira laughed shyly, "Yeah. Here." Atsuki blinked in surprise as he met face to face with a red velvet jewelry box, "....You're not asking for my hand in marriage are you?" he teased as Akira blushed, "N-No!" _"At least not yet...." _Atsuki blushed slightly as he took the gift and opened it, "Akira I didn't have to," he told him as he saw a silver necklace with a small heart charm with their names engraved in it, "H-How much did this cost?" Akira gently took the necklace out and clasped it around his neck, "It's okay," he assured him, "Anything for you Atsuki should be the best." Atsuki blushed more and shyly took out his present, "H-Here....I tried to wrap it correctly...."

Akira laughed as he held the oddly teared gift with multiple tape and different paper, "It's cute." Atsuki blushed darker, "It's not suppose to be cute!!!!" His lover laughed again and gently unwrapped the gift, a box full of home made cookies and small cakes nestled in gray cupcake holders greeted him, "Did you make all of these?"

"Y-Yeah," the telepath replied as he kicked the snow on the ground, "I'm sorry if some of the cookies are a little burnt underneath them or if the cakes are a little over the top with the icing and sprinkles....I wanted to give you something from my heart, but-" He stopped as he watched Akira chew on the tip of a snowflake sugar cookie, "....It's perfect."

-------------------

_FORT's halls seemed colder as Atsuki walked down the path towards his room. It was the first Christmas here, the first one in which he was alone. He refused to think about the empty feeling within his chest as he entered his new room, "Ni-san! He came, Santa came!" He glanced behind him only to see nothing, he shook his head. Liu Yee would have his head if he discovered that the new telepath was being emotional over a holiday and thinking of his little sister crying out in joy at the sight of presents under the Christmas tree._

_The silver haired boy gently laid down on his matress and stared up at the ceiling. It was white, plain and simple white colored. Nola had insisted that Atsuki try to decorate his room, but the boy firmly told her that he'd do it later after Christmas. The reason why he had decided this was because the color around him comforted him a bit. The white reminded him of snow back at his home....."Ni-san! Let's go make a bunch of cookies for Santa!" No little sister who was eager to run outside in the cold or make cookies for Santa. "Atsuki here sweet heart. Be careful outside alright and make sure you watch your sister." No mother to wrap him up in warm coats and scarves before he went out to play in the snow. "Atsuki this is for you son. Merry Christmas." No father who beamed with pride whenever he smiled from what his parents gave him for being the best he could be. No one, no family to surround him._

_Atsuki curled up into a ball and closed his eyes, refusing the tears to fall down his face as he pictured himself in the snow with the voices of his loved ones around him. Christmas was not going to be the same again. "Mother....Father...Sister....Merry Christmas," he softly whispered before letting one tear slide off towards the blankets._

_-------------------_

"I want to make a snowman," Atsuki announced to Akira as they walked around the city, "A snowman?" Akira watched as his partner gave him a smile, "Yes a snowman." He shrugged, "Sure why not." Akira watched as Atsuki hurried off ahead of him and began to make a snowball before rolling it into the snow to make it large enough for the bottom. He never saw Atsuki like this, nearly childish and happy as he worked on his snowman.

Akira watched as Atsuki quickly finished the body and began to place two long sticks for the arms and some stones to create the buttons, eyes, and smile. He grinned a bit and went over, "Here...." Atsuki watched as Akira placed his earmuff and scarf on the snowman, "Ta-da!" He giggled slightly, "He reminds me of you sorta."

"How am I a snowman?" Akira asked somewhat confused and hurt that he was being compared to a somewhat fat snowman with a broken smile, "I'm not that big am I?" Atsuki smiled, "No....You two just...Just make me happy." Akira watched as his smile faded slightly and gently took his hand, "Well at least I won't melt away," he replied, "And for one thing, I'm not gonna have a broken smile." He watched as the smile grow again, "Yeah."

"....I like you're smile Atsuki." Atsuki blushed and looked away, "Y-You're just saying that cause it's Christmas!" he quickly retorted and step away quickly before making a hurried walk, "C-Come on let's go." Akira just smiled and chuckled before taking some long strides after him and wrapping an arm around Atsuki's shoulders, "Love you." The warmth emitting from the silver haired teen made him laugh a bit and keep their walking pace in beat as they walked away.

------------------

_Akira slammed the door shut nearly rattling all the decorations off the tree as he stormed up the stairs, "Stupid father!!!" he cried out as he entered his bedroom, "Stupid, stupid, STUPID!!!!!!!!" He panted as he punched a pillow until all the feathers popped out of the case and collapsed onto the bed, "Stupid...." This was twice that his father ignored his pleas to come home for Christmas and was now doing overtime at the stupid cake shop that night, on Christmas night. It was bad enough that the presents were short and brief and the Christmas dinner was just TV dinners, but to ignore their tradition of their family party on Christmas was unforgivable._

_Ever since his mother died and Mika had begin to become more and more annoying, Akira felt backed to a corner of isolation whenever he tried to talk to his father. The house was empty and the laughter from long ago was now gone along with the happiness Akira once knew. "....Mom why did you have to die?" Stupid question Akira, she didn't have a choice....._

_The soft snowfall outside soon stopped, did time stop after he realized that there was no way Christmas would ever be the same?_

_------------------_

Akira and Atsuki paused a moment in front of Sweet Ring, ".....Ah...." Atsuki watched as Akira nervously fidgeted, "Akira, it's fine."

"But this is the first time we're actually going in front of everyone as a couple," the martial artist whispered and struggled not to run away, "W-What if this was a bad idea?" His boyfriend's hand met his fingers and he glanced at Atsuki who too looked nervous, but held a kind emotion in his eyes, "If they talk, ignore them. It's Christmas Akira, a time we should celebrate with one another and with all our friends and family. We should enjoy despite what they think approval or not." Akira looked at their hands.

Atsuki's slender fingers were trying to grasp around his somewhat large hand, he quickly clasped their fingers together and tightly yet gently held his hand before nodding and smiling. Atsuki pushed the door open, "MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU NEW LOVEBIRDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mika announced, "Okay now look up you two!" Rui grinned as they looked shocked at the smiles around the room, "W-Wha-" Atsuki glanced at Akira confused as the green haired teen look up above them and gave a sly grin, "Oh-no. You two really....."

"What do you-mmmmpph!" Cheers erupted among the crowds as Akira gave Atsuki a kiss, a full mouth to mouth kiss, while a mistletoe hung over them. "Merry Christmas at last Atsuki," Akira whispered as Atsuki blushed and looked down, ".....Merry Christmas Akira. I love you...."

Two people who suffered through Christmas alone after the lost of their beloved ones, finally celebrated the holiday at last together......

* * *

**Done!!! *Christmas tree is lit brightly and Akira and Atsuki are in Santa elf costumes* Merry Christmas guys!!!**

**Akira:......Uh.....I guess we say Merry Christmas too right?  
.....*Twitch* DUH!!!!!!!!**

**Atsuki: *Smiles* Merry Christmas and hope you enjoyed!**

**Akira: Review as well.**

**Hope you liked this little fanfic fueled by my mind with Pocky, chocolate, and a lot of yummy Monster along with my Christmas spirit! Merry Christmas and a very Happy New Year!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
